1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical disconnect tool and more particularly to an electrical disconnect tool for insulatably gripping and removing a high voltage teriminator from a holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High voltage terminator pullers are generally well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,993, issued Oct. 20, 1970 to Robert J. Levesque, discloses a terminator puller for insulatably removing terminators. The terminator puller includes a longitudinally extending pole having a working head at one end. The working head includes a pair of opposing jaw members for gripping. The working head is operable from the other end of the pole.
The R. J. Levesque Manufacturing Company, the assignee of the previously mentioned patent, has, since the issue of U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,993, made several improvements to the high voltage terminator puller. These improvements included a ratchet assembly that extends along the length of the pole. The operation of the ratchet assembly moves the terminator puller backward, away from the terminator housing, thereby disconnecting the terminator.
In addition, a latching hook is secured proximate the middle of the working head. This latching hook would engage a corresponding hook on the terminator that was to be pulled.
While the improved fuse holder was an advancement over the terminator holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,993, there were still some deficiencies when the terminator holder was used for specific tasks. This includes the task where terminators were pulled when there was a bank of terminators adjacent one another. When the prior art terminator pullers were used in such situations, the ratchet assembly would rest against the adjacent terminators. This would not allow the working head to properly engage the terminator. In addition, the end of the ratchet member would tend to "walk" as it was being operated. Further, the fasteners on the linking members on the working heads had a tendency to become loose.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an improved electrical disconnect tool that may readily be used when numerous terminators are adjacent each other.